


She's Your Project

by Lexus (Beautiful_Ruin)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: A little fluff i guess?, Almost Phone Sex, F/F, I would not say Eve was dark but she is definitely IDGAF!Eve, Some angst, Vaginal Fingering, Villanelle is in love, a tiny bit of sexting, almost FaceTime sex, soft!villanelle, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Ruin/pseuds/Lexus
Summary: Eve is tasked with controlling Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	She's Your Project

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of the next chapter of Good Girl, but this wanted to be written so there you have it.

After the debacle at dinner, Eve was basically threatened to control Villanelle. But how the fuck was she supposed to do that? Handle her? Sure. They had enough of a relationship by this point that Eve could handle her. But control her? That was dangerous. And probably impossible. Yet Carolyn said it as if she should have no trouble. Did Carolyn know something that Eve didn’t?

“I don’t suppose you have any ideas on that front?”

Carolyn looked at her as if she were stupid. “Obviously not. She’s your project, Eve.” Eve thought Carolyn probably did think she was stupid, and not just for that question. “She’s your pet.”

Eve made a face. “She’s not my pet.” Villanelle was her project, though, at least in a way. “I’ll figure something out,” she muttered, turning to leave. She sent Villanelle a text as she got in the car.

_E: Boss just threatened me because of you. Thanks for that, Peaches._

All she got back was a winking emoji. Typical Villanelle.

_E: So glad you’re amused._

_V: don’t be upset Eve_

_E: Aw, do I seem upset? Maybe that’s because you completely ruined our chances of going with Peel to Rome. Why wouldn’t I be upset?_

She didn’t get a response for a few minutes and figured Villanelle was either busy or annoyed. Her phone buzzed just as a light turned green so she waited until the next red to check it.

_V: he is lucky I did not slit his arrogant throat_

Eve scoffed.

_E: I applaud your astounding level of restraint._

_V: he is a bully_

_E: And you are supposed to be a professional._

_V: I am a professional_

Eve ignored it.

_V: why are you being so mean_

_E: What?!_

_V: you are hurting my feelings Eve_

_E: Jesus Christ. Grow up._

She threw her phone onto the passenger seat, intending to ignore any further messages, but Villanelle didn’t text her back.

***

Villanelle didn’t text her all night, actually. Which was fine. Totally fine. Except that around two in the morning a creeping sense of guilt climbed into her chest and refused to leave.

With an angry yell into her pillow, she grabbed her phone from the nightstand.

_E: I’m sorry._

No response.

_E: Villanelle._

_V: what do you want from me Eve_

_E: I want to apologize. I was frustrated and I took it out on you._

_V: you do not need to apologize_

_V: I am just an assassin_

_E: Don’t do that, V. You know that’s not the only way I think of you anymore._

There was a few minutes without an answer and Eve sighed, resigning herself to a night of no sleep, or sporadic, broken sleep at the very best.

_V: I like when you call me V_

_V: how else do you think of me_

_E: I don’t know. As a person._

_V: but you forget sometimes that I have feelings_

_E: I know you have them. I just don’t know which ones are real and which ones are meant to manipulate me._

_V: they are all real_

_E: No, they’re not._

_V: no theyre not_

_V: but you did hurt them_

_E: I said I was sorry._

_V: I know you said it I just don’t know if it is real or if it is meant to manipulate me_

Eve couldn’t help laughing at having her words turned against her.

_E: Clever..._

_V: thank you_

_V: what are you wearing_

_E: I’m in bed, so I’m wearing pajamas._

She answered before she realized the trap she’d probably just fallen into.

_V: mmm what kind_

_V: I want to think about you in your pajamas while I masturbate_

_E: Conversation over. Good night, Villanelle._

Except now she was going to think about Villanelle masturbating whether she wanted to or not. She got no response for a few tense minutes and then a photo popped up showing Villanelle’s pouting face.

Eve laughed and ran her finger lightly over the pouty lips, then put her phone away and tried to sleep.

But at four in the morning she was still awake, and a sudden thought occurred to her. She was looking for a way to control Villanelle, right? Maybe this was it.

_E: Flannel shorts and a t-shirt._

_V: you should really wear sexier pajamas Eve_

_V: you deserve to feel beautiful_

She should have been surprised at how quickly Villanelle answered, but somehow she wasn’t. Maybe she just had a swelled ego to think Villanelle always hung on her every word. But maybe it was also true.

_E: I like to be comfortable._

_V: silk is comfortable_

_V: I will buy you some silk pajamas Eve_

_E: Don’t buy me anything._

_V: why did you suddenly decide to answer me_

_E: Because I can’t sleep._

_V: you cant sleep so you indulge my fantasy_

_E: It would seem so._

_V: do you want to hear me_

_E: Hear you?_

_V: touch myself_

_V: do you want to hear me touch myself_

Eve should not want that. She knew she should not want that. She told herself she was only going to pretend to want that so she could try to control Villanelle.

_E: Maybe._

She didn’t get a response right away. She wondered what Villanelle was doing.

_V: are you teasing me Eve_

_V: please dont_

_E: I’m not teasing. Are you going to call me?_

Her phone rang. She picked it up without saying anything.

“Hello, Eve.” Villanelle’s voice filtered through the line, low and smoky.

Eve still didn’t say anything. The silence stretched until she finally did. “Well?”

“Impatient?” Villanelle asked, and Eve could hear the note of accomplishment behind the word.

“Tired,” Eve countered.

“But you said you can’t sleep anyway. Do you think listening to me masturbate is going to help you fall asleep? Is that why you sound so impatient?”

“Whatever you need to believe,” Eve told her, a little smug. “You haven’t told me what you’re wearing, baby,” she said, dropping her voice into sultry territory.

She heard Villanelle pull in a quick, sucking breath. “Purple lace knickers and a matching bra.”

“Light or dark purple?”

Villanelle whimpered. “Light.”

Eve was actually going to enjoy this. “Where are your hands?”

Another sucking breath. “One is holding my phone and one is resting on my stomach.”

“Well what are you waiting for?”

“I like to take my time.”

Eve snorted. “I’m getting that impression.”

The conversation dropped off and Eve just listened. She strained to hear the rustling of sheets or the sound of fabric moving against skin that would indicate Villanelle had started touching herself.

Finally there was a soft sigh and Eve listened closer, on high alert. Her senses prickled. Her belly tightened. She imagined what Villanelle looked like right now, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open, maybe her back starting to arch a little, hands wandering.

“I want you on FaceTime,” her mouth sparked ahead of her brain. “Now.”

The sound Villanelle made was indecent. “Of course,” she said, voice trembling.

The call ended and a FaceTime request came through. Eve answered, again without speaking. Villanelle’s face came into view first, and then slowly the rest of her body, as she assumed V was sitting up to find a good place to prop the phone.

“Will this be to your liking?” Villanelle asked, laying back down.

Eve could see from her thighs up to her face. “Yes,” she said. Such a simple answer to such a loaded question. This was a really terrible idea. Villanelle was so fucking gorgeous it was ridiculous. That had nothing to do with why the idea was terrible, though.

“Should I put on Billie’s wig and use her accent?” Villanelle asked. She slipped one finger into her mouth and sucked on the tip while she waited for Eve’s answer.

Eve couldn’t help chuckling. “Not this time.”

Predictably, Villanelle grinned. “So this is not going to be a one off...”

“We’ll see,” Eve said. “Depends if I like your performance.”

The look on Villanelle’s face was priceless. Her mouth formed a perfect “o” and her eyes went wide, just long enough for Eve to see it before the expression vanished, morphing into something more controlled. But Eve had seen it. Eve had liked it. A lot.

“Are you going to tell me what you want to see?” Villanelle asked as she settled further.

“No,” Eve said. “Do what you normally do.”

She couldn’t tell if Villanelle liked that answer or not. She watched the barely noticeable tremors in Villanelle’s hands as they traveled up her body and covered her breasts, giving each one a squeeze.

Eve imagined what that felt like for Villanelle through the lace of her bra. Was it scratchy? Was it going to chafe her nipples and make them sore? Or was the lace so expensive that it was silky smooth? “How does that feel?” she finally just asked. “Is the lace rough?”

“It is soft.” Villanelle sighed, rubbing her nipples.

Eve noticed a little squirming of Villanelle’s hips.

“What would you do if you were here, Eve?”

Eve was not going to play that game. “I’m not there, V. I’m watching and listening, but I only touch good girls who play by Carolyn’s rules.” Oh God, where had _that_ come from?

Villanelle cried out and sat up to stare into the phone, her nipples abandoned.

Eve could hear how heavy she was breathing and she would be lying if she said the intense look on V’s face wasn’t doing something for her. But... Villanelle’s obvious desperation at the idea could be just the thing Eve needed to get this Peel job done. If they got another chance, that is.

Did it make her a prostitute, hinting at sex in exchange for good behavior? And would she really go through with it if Villanelle behaved? No, of course she would. She would have to. She couldn’t offer Villanelle something she wanted so badly and then refuse to keep her side of the deal.

They stared at each other for a long time.

“You do not think I am a good girl?” Villanelle finally asked, breathless.

“Not when you hit people in the face that you’re supposed to be getting close to, no.”

“But Eve,” Villanelle whined, moving even closer to the phone, almost as if she expected to be able to jump through it and into Eve’s lap. “I did not kill him. That makes me a little bit good, right?”

“No,” Eve said, staring her down without giving an inch. “You were a naughty girl, Villanelle. We may not get another chance.”

Villanelle’s eyes filled with tears and Eve felt the tiniest prick of guilt trying to pierce through her armor.

“Eve, I—” She stopped mid-sentence and turned her head away from the phone so Eve couldn’t see what she was doing. But Eve heard the sniff and saw one hand pass by the screen and she knew Villanelle was wiping away tears.

Eve liked being the only person she knew of that could make Villanelle cry. She was aware how fucked up that made her, but at this point in the game she really didn’t care. “Are you going to lay back down or are you going to sit there and cry?”

Villanelle didn’t come back into view. “I am not going to masturbate now, Eve. Not when you think I don’t deserve it.”

“I don’t,” Eve said. She knew she was being harsh, but that was what Villanelle was responding to, so she continued on that path. “If we get a second go with Peel by some miracle, you’ll have a chance to prove yourself. Will that be something you wan—”

“Yes.”

Villanelle’s answer came before Eve had even finished asking the question. “Good. Let me know if you hear anything from Aaron.”

“Eve?”

“Yes?”

Villanelle came back onto the screen, her eyes rimmed in red and still watery. “I am sorry.”

“We’ll see,” Eve said. “Good night.” And she hung up.

***

Villanelle curled up in bed crying after Eve ended their FaceTime call. She felt small and vulnerable and not like a successful assassin at all. She felt like a scolded little girl, but Eve’s disappointment in her was so much harder to take than her mother’s had been.

It was like being torn apart from the inside, with no hope of stopping the carnage. Eve was so upset with her... she could not think of anything else. It hurt. Nothing ever hurt her after Anna, she had made sure of that, but this hurt. There was an ache in her chest that would not go away; tears in her eyes that would not stop forming. It was pathetic. She tried to be angry. Angry at Eve, angry at herself, angry at Aaron Peel, but all that would come was hurt. And it was devastating.

***

The next morning she got a note from Aaron inviting her to lunch. The first thing she did when she was back inside was shriek and start dancing around. This was it, this was it, this was it... the chance to make things up to Eve and to prove herself. She grabbed her phone.

_V: just got invited to lunch by a certain bully we both know_

Her phone rang almost immediately.

“Hi, Eve!”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes. And he asked _me_ to forgive _him_. So maybe you should not have been so mean to me last night and told me I was not good.”

“Don’t push it.”

She thought she could hear amusement in Eve’s voice but she wasn’t sure. She was never really sure when it came to other people. She made a silly fish face that Eve couldn’t see. “Fine. So I should accept his invitation, right?”

“Obviously!”

She liked to rile Eve up. It made her stomach flip and put a smile on her face. “Okay then. I will.”

“Call me after you’re done and brief me.”

Eve hung up before she could say something cute and charming. She groaned and threw herself on the bed. How very _Eve_. Goddddd, that woman did not have any kind of problem with ruining moments.

***

So maybe Eve was not good at waiting, given the fact that she was pacing her living room and had called Villanelle nine times. Nine! How ridiculous was that? And the worst part? She wasn’t sure if she was more worried about the case or about Villanelle. Obviously Villanelle could take care of herself, but then Aaron Peel was a psychopath and a murderer too, so what if there was just the tiniest chance that he poisoned her food or shot her under the table or— _stop. Just stop._

Her phone buzzed.

_V: Im home if you want to hear about it_

_E: Took long enough._

_V: I know you were worried_

_V: its so sweet_

_V: especially after how you treated me last night its good to know you care_

_E: Fuck off._

_V: you are so flattering_

_V: really I dont know why anyone would ever not want to do things for you_

Eve snickered and slipped in a text that she was pretty sure would make Villanelle change her tune.

_E: Were you good, V? Am I coming over there to give you your reward or is the job over?_

She could just picture the look on Villanelle’s face and practically hear the groan out of her mouth. It took a few extra long seconds for her phone to buzz.

_V: I was good_

_E: See you in 20._

***

Villanelle stared at the phone in her hands, at Eve’s message, _see you in 20_. Her brain did many different things at once, leaving her grasping at straws about how to feel. And then she sprang into action, determined to look so _fucking_ good that Eve would never want to leave.

***

Eve didn’t bother knocking, she just let herself in with her key. She wasn’t sure if Villanelle was aware that Konstantin had given her a key, but she was sure that V wouldn’t mind her letting herself in. “Hey,” she called, drawing the line at surprising someone who killed for a living.

“I’m on my bed,” she heard from just up the stairs.

“Of course you are. Where else would you be?” Eve chuckled and took her coat off, draping it over the railing as she made her way up the stairs. And then promptly froze as she took in the sight of Villanelle.

Her hair was down, and curled. That was the first thing that drew Eve’s attention. Then her face, which was painted like an angel with a tiny bit of whore thrown in via lipstick choice – dark red instead of the pale pinks on her cheeks and above her eyes. Her eyelashes were extreme, but perfect, soaked in obviously expensive mascara. And then... well... Eve laughed, low and husky, because then she was naked except for a pair of chunky black combat boots with about half a dozen zippers each. “You really are priceless, Villanelle,” she said, shaking her head and closing the distance between them.

Villanelle beamed at her demurely and batted her lashes. “Why thank you, Eve. We will have to make this quick because I have someone coming over to reward me for playing by the rules.”

“Oh, did you want me to leave?” Eve asked, gesturing back over her shoulder with her thumb. “We can do this another time...”

“That is really thoughtful of you, but I think I can squeeze you in.”

Eve softened and sat down on the bed next to her, letting Villanelle’s appearance really sink in. “You look beautiful, V.”

“So beautiful that you do not ever want to leave?” Villanelle asked, and Eve was struck by the hopeful vulnerability in her voice.

“Your beauty is always pretty much otherworldly, but that is never what would keep me here or make me leave,” Eve said, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“But it is the only part of myself that I can completely control,” Villanelle said, voice even softer.

“Hey,” Eve said, and when Villanelle looked at her, she continued. “I’m here now, okay?”

Villanelle nodded, tilting her head to press her cheek more firmly into Eve’s hand.

“And you do remember that you’re my first, right? I’m probably gonna need a little guidance.”

She watched Villanelle’s pupils dilate and heard the sharp intake of breath. “You are really going to touch me, Eve?”

“You were good, weren’t you?”

“Yes. I even got an invitation to Rome already.”

“You followed the rules?”

“Yes.”

“Then why wouldn’t I touch you?”

She got a little self-conscious shrug in response and nothing else.

“Are you okay, V?” She slid her hand from Villanelle’s cheek, dragging her thumb across the softest lip she could imagine.

Villanelle caught her thumb between two rows of perfect teeth and nodded.

Eve let her keep her prize for a few seconds before gently pulling her hand away. “Tell me what you like.”

“Do you want me to be totally honest?”

“Of course.”

“I am going to like anything you do to me, Eve.”

“Let me ask it differently, then... what do you usually like?”

“It depends on my mood.” Villanelle was biting her lip now.

“You seem calm today. What do you like when you’re calm?”

“I like—” Villanelle’s breath hitched and Eve watched her compose herself before trying again. “I like soft. Unsure. I want you to explore my body, Eve, and learn every part of it. I want you to be curious about me, about how my skin feels, and I want you to make a map with your fingers so you never forget.”

“I could never forget,” Eve said, her breath picking up a bit of speed at Villanelle’s words, as well as the gentle way she said them. “Lie down and let me explore you, then.” She kept her own voice low to match the mood.

“Should I take my boots off?”

Eve grinned. “No, I like them.”

That seemed to make Villanelle happy because her dimples made an appearance, and then she was scooting backward and lying down.

Eve followed, stretching out on her side while Villanelle was on her back. She propped up on one elbow and let her eyes rake across Villanelle’s chest, stopping momentarily to focus on peaked nipples before continuing down across a flat belly with a particularly distressing scar, and she couldn’t go any further because she got stuck on that. She reached her free hand out to trail a finger around the edges of the scar, her heart jumping at the awful memory of stabbing Villanelle.

Villanelle’s abdomen twitched at the touch and Eve could hear her stop breathing.

“V,” she said, looking up at Villanelle’s frozen face. “I said I wasn’t sorry, but I am.”

“It is okay, Eve,” Villanelle said, so low that Eve could barely hear her. “I know that you did it to show how much you care.”

“I did it because I was angry,” Eve said, not wanting to contradict Villanelle’s fantasy reason but not wanting to lie to her, either.

“But you are not angry now, so it is okay,” Villanelle insisted, an edge to her voice.

“I’m not angry now,” Eve agreed, running her fingers back and forth over the raised red skin. And before she really exercised too much conscious thought about it, she’d ducked her head and replaced her fingers with her tongue, licking her way over and around the scar.

“Ah!”

Villanelle’s hips jerked under her mouth and she realized what she was doing. But instead of pulling away quickly, she took her time, pursing her lips and leaving gentle kisses over the area. Finally she lifted her mouth from Villanelle’s body and returned to her position propped up on her elbow, letting her fingers keep exploring.

She started over, going from the top. She traced Villanelle’s forehead, both cheeks, under her eyes, over her nose, her mouth, her chin. Villanelle stayed still and quiet, her chest rising and falling with the cadence of her breaths but otherwise she was motionless, and Eve found that exciting. It was not very often, if ever, that Villanelle was still and quiet.

She ran the backs of her fingers down one side of Villanelle’s neck and up the other, then down again over the front of her throat. She turned her hand over to scrape a nail lightly over Villanelle’s pulse where it beat above her collarbones.

Villanelle’s eyelids were fluttering, but she remained still and quiet.

After memorizing the feel of her face and throat, Eve flattened her hand and smoothed it along both collarbones and over one shoulder, down Villanelle’s right arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She repeated the same motion down the other arm before moving on to V’s heaving chest.

Small circles with one fingertip skirted around the edges of Villanelle’s breasts, and when Eve’s fingertip started to withdraw, Villanelle’s back arched, trying to follow the touch. It was the first movement she had made since Eve started touching her face, and it was perfect.

Eve placed her palm over Villanelle’s sternum and pressed her gently back down to the mattress, then traced a fingertip around her breasts again, drawing a whimper from the woman beneath her. “Do you need more?” she asked, her voice low and intimate. “Just tell me... I’m enjoying my exploration, but if you need something, I want to give it to you.”

Villanelle shook her head, teeth digging into her lower lip.

“I’ve memorized every inch of skin that I’ve touched,” Eve whispered into her ear, tracing each of her ribs with a separate flourish, lifting her hand away in between each one. “I will never forget... how you feel.”

Villanelle shivered and Eve caught her trying not to close her eyes. She suspected that V wanted to see every minute of this along with being able to feel it.

She skipped over the scar this time because she didn’t want to get distracted by it again, rubbing over V’s belly on the opposite side, then teasing both hips with firm scratches that made Villanelle’s thighs twitch.

“There is something I need,” Villanelle said suddenly. “A kiss.”

Eve leaned closer. “We haven’t done that yet, have we?” she realized. “I’m going to get your lipstick all over me.”

“It will look beautiful. Now come here...”

Eve felt a hand slide behind her neck and pull her in. She went willingly, their lips touching for the first time, Villanelle’s impossibly soft, and wet from the dark red gloss.

Mouths opened, tongues met and licked at each other slowly, neither of them in any hurry. Eve could feel Villanelle’s moans before she heard them. Kissing Villanelle was not like kissing anyone else in the world. Villanelle was truly one of a kind, and kissing her was unique.

Fingers dug into the back of her neck as their lips parted, and Villanelle was breathing hot against her mouth. “Do you know how long I have waited to kiss you, Eve?”

“Since the first time you saw my hair?” Eve teased. Half teased.

“Since the first time I saw your hair and you along with it,” Villanelle confessed. “I have thought about kissing you so many times, Eve...”

“Oh yeah?” Eve purred. “How many pairs of knickers have you ruined?”

Villanelle’s eyes danced. “Hundreds,” she said, drawing out every syllable almost obscenely. “Have you ever thought about kissing me?”

That was a dangerous question, if ever a dangerous question had been posed. “Probably not as often as you’ve thought about kissing me, but it has crossed my mind,” she said, and that was true.

“At least you did not say no,” Villanelle replied, apparently willing to look on the bright side.

“So did it live up to your expectations? Kissing me?”

“Yes. I will taste you on my lips forever, Eve.”

“That’s very romantic,” Eve noted.

“I am a very romantic person,” Villanelle said. “Once you get to know me.”

“And how many people are you currently romancing?” Eve asked, lifting an eyebrow, returning her hand to Villanelle’s body, on the inside of one thigh.

“Don’t be jealous. You take up all of my thoughts.”

Eve liked that, even though she knew she shouldn’t. “Good answer,” she said, rubbing her hand along Villanelle’s thigh and pushing a little to get her to move her legs apart. “Are you ready?”

“Are you asking me if I am wet?”

Eve felt her cheeks heat up. “Well, yeah.”

“I am so wet, Eve, that your fingers are going to slip. But don’t worry. I will be right here if you need help.”

Eve gave a soft little snort at that and crawled her fingers back up the same thigh and between Villanelle’s legs, a startled sound escaping at the heat and the slick. “Oh my God,” she groaned. She was never going to be able to break this habit now that she knew what it felt like to touch this woman. And her fingers did slip, but she didn’t need Villanelle’s help. She had touched herself before. Maybe she hadn’t ever been as wet as V was right now, but she was at least familiar with the logistics.

Villanelle gasped and rocked her hips, making Eve’s fingers slip a little more, so she put pressure with her wrist to get two fingers up inside.

Villanelle’s answering noises threatened to kill Eve dead on the spot. Jesus. No one should be allowed to sound that good, during sex or otherwise. The sounds spurred her on and she started moving her hand, drawing out slowly and pressing back in again with slightly more speed.

Where Villanelle had been still and silent before, now she was in constant motion and she was loud. Her hips bucked, her legs unable to stay in one spot, her feet moving around so much she snapped off a corner of the fitted sheet and got one of her boots caught in it.

Eve ignored the sheet closing in on her and moved onto her knees above Villanelle for better leverage. She liked this because she could see V’s face more clearly and better gauge her reactions. “You’re moving a lot,” she complained, pushing her fingers in harder.

***

Villanelle whined and drew her knees up, then straightened her legs, then grabbed Eve’s hair and arched her back. She knew she was making it difficult but she had Eve Polastri’s fingers inside her so there was nothing to be done about her reactions to that.

“Eve, Eve,” she said, throwing her head around now too, unable to find a comfortable position as the tide began to rise.

Eve’s fingers pushed into her harder and faster and she moved her hips to match the frenzied motions.

She was going to have to give a direction here, as much as she didn’t want to. “Touch my clit,” she panted, “fast but not too hard.”

Eve’s thumb was slipping around, she could tell by the way it never gained purchase, she was too wet, but it didn’t matter. Even the most fleeting swipe across it was enough and she burst into color, clamping her thighs around Eve’s wrist and yelling into the air between them.

Eve knew what she was doing for the most part, Villanelle was sure, because once her orgasm hit, Eve stayed in deep and squeezed her pelvic bone, making her shudder and lift her hips off the bed until the pulses slowed down. She never wanted this night to end. “I love you, Eve, I do,” she confessed once her breathing returned to its normal rhythm.

Eve was looking at her strangely. She opened her mouth to reply but shut it again and ended up not saying anything. Just looking at Villanelle with that strange expression, impossible to read.

They stared at each other for what must have been at least five minutes before Eve leaned down and kissed her again, soft and sweet, and climbed off the bed.

“I’ll see you in Rome.”


End file.
